


Blue

by NonBinaryBitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Soulmate AU, klance, the one where you can't see the color of your soulmate's eyes, they're both dorks and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonBinaryBitch/pseuds/NonBinaryBitch
Summary: Soulmate AU in which you can't see the color of your soulmate's eyes, and Keith longs to see the ocean.





	Blue

In this universe, you are unable to see the color of your soulmate's eyes. Once you look into their eyes, you're world will fill with that color. This means that some people can go their entire lives without seeing the color green if they never find their soulmate. However, in this story, we'll be focusing on the color blue.

Keith was walking down the pier, looking out at the ocean. He assumed it was gorgeous, but he couldn't tell. His soulmate had blue eyes, and he wasn't even able to imagine what that might look like. He was wearing a pair of grey ripped jeans and a rainbow striped sweater. It was late November, so it wasn't quite freezing yet, but it definitely wasn't warm anymore.

There weren't many people on the pier, considering it wasn't tourist season anymore. he stopped walking and leaned onto the railing, staring at the ocean and trying to imagine what it would look like. He did this often, wanting more than anything to see the ocean in its full glory.

He had been standing there for no more than fifteen minutes when he heard someone walk behind him and lean against the pier next to him. He turned towards them and his breath caught in his throat. A boy had taken the spot next to his, and he was more than beautiful. His hair was getting whipped around slightly from the wind, and he had an extremely calm expression on his face. He was wearing ripped jeans, which Keith assumed were blue since he saw them as the same shade of grey as the ocean. He was also wearing a plain red sweatshirt that had the sleeves pulled all the way down, up over his fingertips. His eyes were grey, so Keith realized they must be blue as well. The stranger was looking out at the ocean as well, so Keith forced himself to look away.

Keith heard music begin to play, and immediately recognized it, considering it was Panic! At The Disco. He loved them, and started to hum along. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the stranger look at him, and resisted the urge to look his way. The stranger smiled then looked away, turning the music up slightly.

"I'm Lance, what's your name?" the stranger, now named Lance, didn't look away from the ocean as he said this.

"Keith. Good song choice, by the way," Lance huffed out a laugh at this, then fell back into silence.

They listened to a few songs like this, just looking out in comfortable silence. Eventually, the song Girls/Girls/Boys started playing, and Lance sang along. Keith couldn't help it and sang along too. It was one of his favorite songs by them, what was he supposed to do?

Lance turned towards Keith and smiled wide, but never stopped singing. Keith finally gave in and looked towards Lance, the two making eye contact for the first time. As soon as he looked at Lance, he stopped singing and gasped. his eyes were colored in!

Lance must've noticed the same thing, seeing as he also had stopped singing. They stared at each other for a few minutes, before Keith looked back towards the ocean and promptly stopped functioning. The ocean was  _ stunning _ , and he couldn't believe he had made it so long without this in his life. he couldn't tear his eyes away, and only felt a tiny bit guilty he was ignoring his soulmate. Wait. his soulmate. _ Holy shit _ , he found his  _ soulmate! _

He ripped his eyes away from the ocean and back at his soulmate, who was busy looking around his, taking everything in. He finally brought his eyes back to Keith, and his face lit up. Before Keith could say anything, he was engulfed in a hug. He almost fell back, but the arms around his waist stopped him before he could do so. He wrapped his arms around Lance's back, and buried his head in his shoulder. He was just about to combust with happiness, and was barely holding in a squeal. They stayed there for what seemed like a few seconds, but was actually a good ten minutes.

When they finally pulled away, they were both flushed and smiling like fools. Lance leaned in and kissed Keith's forehead, while Keith closed his eyes and huffed out a laugh. Lance pulled back from his face and sighed, then pulled Keith back in and buried his face in the shorter boy's hair.

They pulled away from each other for the final time, and Lance turned back to the ocean. Keith did as well, and put his head on Lance's shoulder while gazing out at the sea, being able to fully appreciate it for the first time. Lance brought his arm around Keith's waist and pulled his close, gently kissing the top of his head at the same time.

After about thirty minutes, the sun had started to set, and Keith had to get home. He had just meant to take a quick walk, and his dog was probably anxiously awaiting his arrival home.

He stood up slightly and turned to look at Lance, "Hey, I have to get home." suddenly, an idea flashed through Keith's mind, "If you haven't had dinner yet, you could come over and we could order pizza or something? It's fine if you already have plans or-" Keith was cut off by Lance chuckling slightly.

"Keith, you're my soulmate. You come first, and I'd love to come over," Lance smiled brightly at Keith.

"O-oh, okay. Come on then," Keith turned away as his face began to heat up. he turned around to see Lance following him a few steps behind, and slowed down so that Lance was right next to him. As soon as he was in reach, Keith reached out and grabbed Lance's wirst, then slid his hand down and intertwined their fingers. He smiled shyly at Lance, who smiled back at him like he had won the lottery. Keith felt his heart swell, and turned away once again to hide his quickly forming blush.

The two made the short walk back to Keith's small apartment, where Lance was all but attacked by Keith's husky. Keith was ready to rapid fire apologies when Lance started laughing and running his hands all over the dog, who just got even more excited. Keith smiled fondly at the pair then turned back to the door to lock it, and got out his phone to order pizza. he just ordered a plain cheese, since he didn't know what Lance would like and didn't want to interrupt his fun with the dog.

"What's your dog's name?" Lance looked up to Keith once the dog had finally calmed down.

"Kosmo," Keith made his way over to the dog and petted him, and he happily rolled over onto his back. 

"Oh my god," Lance laughed, "you are such a nerd! That's adorable."

Keith wasn't able to turn away and hide his blush this time, since his eyes were glued on Lance's face. After a few seconds, he got up and slid his shoes off, then put his keys on the key rack he had gotten a few months ago. He looked around his apartment and silently thanked the fact that he tended to keep his place pretty clean.

Lance stood up and took his shoes off near whi=ere Keith had taken hiss off.

Keith turned towards Lance, "I just ordered the pizza, so it should be here in about twenty minutes. Do you want to watch a movie or something?"

Lance nodded and followed Keith over to the couch. They sat down and Keith turned on the TV to begin scrolling through Netflix.

"Okay, so don't laugh at me, but I have a suggestion," Keith turned towards Lance as he said this, "have you ever heard of Tremors?" Keith nodded, "Well, they made one just recently, and I've wanted to see it. It's like the seventh one, all of them are awful, but they're so awful they're funny."

Keith turned back towards the TV and searched it up, then found the one he was looking for:  _ Tremors: A Cold Day in Hell. _

He hit play and set the remote back down. Instead of sitting back where he originally was, he instead curled up into Lance's side. Lance hesitated only a moment before moving his arm around Keith's shoulders and turning so that Keith's legs were draped over his legs.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang and Keith reluctantly pulled away from Lance to get the pizza. Keith paid as quickly as he could then brought the pizza back over to couch, grabbing some napkins on the way. He sat down on the couch and opened the box, and the pair began eating. They finished off half the pizza before closing the lid and going back to cuddling. The two had never been more content, and they planned to relish in the moment. 

Once the movie was over, they both looked at each other, neither wanting to break the comfortable quiet that had befallen them. 

"You know," Keith was the first to speak, "you could stay over tonight. We could just cuddle, if you don't have plans, I mean."

Lance looked at his fondly, "I told you, you come first, and I'm sure as hell not gonna pass up the opportunity to cuddle you all night."

Keith blushed and stood up, stretching his arms over his head. Lance stood up a few seconds after, directly behind Keith. Lance put his arms around Keith's exposed stomach, then tilted his head and gently placed his lips over Keith's. It was over before it even truly began, but Keith felt like he was on fire.

Keith, trying to distract Lance from the growing blush on his cheeks, said, "I have some clothes you could borrow to sleep in, since you probably don't want to sleep in jeans."

Lance hummed and pulled back from Keith, who started to head towards his bedroom. Once they got there, Keith pulled out a pair of checkered pants and a tank top, which he then handed to Lance. Keith got out a pair of blue (blue!) shorts for himself and a grey sweatshirt. He turned his back to Lance and quickly changed, then turned around to see Lance had done the same. 

He said nothing as he walked over to his bed, which was currently covered in around five blankets. he crawled into the nest he had created and then gestured for Lance to do the same. Lance walked over and slid in, then Keith dropped the covers over them. Lance smiled and scooted over so that he could pull Keith in close, then snuggled into the smaller boy's bed. Lance sighed, completely happy to stay there forever. 

"Good night, Lance," Keith said this quietly, just above a whisper.

"Good night, Keith," Lance punctuated this with a kiss on Keith's temple. Lance had work the next morning, and he knew that he'd probably get there late tomorrow, but he couldn't care less at this point.


End file.
